Una fría noche
by Faen-zel
Summary: Llego el día, Marinette confesará sus sentimientos por fin, pero nada saldrá como ella desea.


**Una fría noche**

La helada brisa de invierno azotaba la calles de parís y la noche cubría a tempranas horas el cielo.

Pero allí en uno de los tantos tejados de parís, pese al desfavorable clima, miraba hacia el horizonte nublado una silueta delgada, cubierta por un inusual traje rojo con puntos negros. Allí en aquel lugar, meditaba Ladybug, con sus brazos recostados en el barandal.

Llena de pesar y nostalgia, miraba el cielo nublado que entre tantos metros mostraba aberturas que dejaban ver las estrellas.

Ladybug y Marinette, pese a ser la misma persona, eran una paradoja la una de la otra. Ladybug; segura, optimista, rauda, intrépida e inteligente. Marinette; pequeña, torpe, insegura e impulsiva. Cada vez que se cubría con el traje, el espíritu de Tikki dentro de sus aretes, le otorgaba la capacidad de sacar lo mejor de sí, tanto en lo físico como en lo emocional y en ese momento, pese a que la emergencia ya había acabado, no deseaba quitárselo. Temía que una vez destransformada, no pudiera soportarlo.

Hoy sentía un dolor profundo e intratable. Ella la superheroína que todos los días daba esperanza a los Parisinos, se encontraba vacía y sin vida. Ni siquiera en su estado de Ladybug, lograba tener pensamiento que la hicieran sentir mejor.

Durante la mañana había despertado con gran optimismo, había esperado ese día por mucho tiempo. Lo había planeado cautelosamente y en solitario. Comento escuetamente sobre sus intenciones a su mejor amiga, para que luego no la acusase de falta de confianza, pero sin detalles y sin horarios, quería que esto solo fuese entre ella y él. Es que aquel día Marinette Dupan Cheng se declararía a Adrien Agreste, pasara lo que pasará.

Conocía su horario a la perfección y sabía que luego de su clase de esgrima, tendría un momento para cenar antes de su sesión de fotografía. Ese era su momento. Preparo una canasta de picnic con delicias de la panadería y además detalles decorativos, todo preparado y creado totalmente por ella. Durante un mes busco el lugar perfecto para la ocasión y que mejor que una preciosa terraza parisina ubicada cercana a la torre Eiffel y por lo tanto con una vista perfecta para admirar el gran monumento y la vivienda para su suerte, deshabitada por el momento. La limpio y llevo paulatinamente las cosas que necesitaría para aquel día.

Durante el fin de clases, se acercó a Adrien sutilmente.

\- Adrien- lo llamo suavemente desde su asiento. El rubio se giró a mirarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa Marinette?- Sus ojos verdes eran encantadores.

\- Ehh..- sin querer miro de soslayo al piso, intentando controlar su rubor- necesito hablar contigo, podría ser después de tu clase de esgrima- Adrien sonrió de la forma que solo él sabía hacer, lleno de encanto.

\- Por supuesto Marinette, te veo a la salida- Sin decir más, se colgó su bolso al hombro y salió de clases, dejando a una Marinette anonadada. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Marinette espero con paciencia que Adrien terminara su clase.

Cuando el rubio atravesó la puerta, la vio allí, sentada en un banco frente al gimnasio, mirando sus pies y jugando con ellos. Despistada y bonita. Así era Marinette. La estimaba de sobremanera, era su primera amiga del colegio y no había día que se arrepintiera de su elección, todo lo contrario, gracias a su gran personalidad, llena de buenas cualidades, era que Adrien había decidido a mantener para siempre una amistad con aquella dulce y tierna mujer. A veces le recordaba a su Lady, sobre todo cuando tomaba las riendas sobre los asuntos o cuando alguien necesitaba de su ayuda. Allí estaba ella, siempre incondicional y valiente. Suspiro, ojala su Lady lo amara, como él a ella, pero ahora no era momento para pensar en eso, Marinette necesitaba hablar con él y estaría en un 100% para ella.

\- Hola Marinette- la saludo, sacando de su trance a la muchacha. Marinette se sobresaltó y lo miro con esos grandes ojos azules suyos.

\- Oh! Adrien! Ya terminaste! – acoto en lo obvio Marinette, a punto de caer presa de sus nervios, pero se adelantó y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas, volvió a tomar el poder de sus emociones.

\- Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres conversar?- pregunto el rubio parado frente a ella.

\- ¿Puedes acompañarme un momento? … no deseo conversar en este lugar- dijo Marinette de corrido, sin tartamudear. Hoy Marinette estaba con el traje puesto en su corazón.

\- Si por supuesto, mi chófer pasa por mí en una hora- Perfecto, pensó Marinette.

\- Ven sígueme-

Caminaron por algunas calles, conversando trivialidades, sobre su clase de esgrima, sus sesiones de fotos, entre otras actividades de la vida diaria de Adrien. De pronto Marinette se detuvo con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda y mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Hay un lugar…- Dijo Nerviosa pero manteniendo su volátil seguridad- que quiero que me acompañes.

Adrien la miro incrédulo, Marinette estaba de sobremanera extraña.

\- ¿Dónde?- pregunto

\- Sígueme, sí confías en mi- Marinette le extendió una mano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Adrien se sorprendió y algo vacilante extendió su mano, tomando la de Marinette.

En unos segundos, lo condujo por un callejón y lo hizo subir por una escalera de servicio de una casa abandonada. No entendía que pasaba, ni que sucedería, pero Marinette parecía saber lo que hacía y sin dudarlo más, la siguió sin detenerse.

En unos segundos, estaban sobre una terraza, hermosamente decorada con dos sillas y una mesa que sobre ella, se observaba un canasto y varias delicias.

\- Ma… marinette- esta vez fue Adrien quien tartamudeo. La decoración, las flores, las velas, las sillas, los cojines, todo era… era…romántico?. Adrien sabía de eso, él mismo lo había intentado como Catnoir para Ladybug alguna vez.

\- Ven Adrien, toma asiento- le dijo- debes tener hambre después de tu entrenamiento.

La verdad era que sí, moría de hambre. Sin pensarlo mucho hizo caso a Marinette y sentó a disfrutar de lo que ella preparaba. De un momento a otro se encontraba degustando unos exquisitos Macarrones.

\- Oh vaya Marinette, esto está realmente bueno!- Halago Adrien. Marinette sonrió complacida y se volvió a mirar la torre Eiffel, perdiéndose en sus - pensamientos.

Adrien observo su perfil, como aquella vez que por culpa de Laila, termino sentada en última fila al lado de la ventana, la diferencia es que esta vez, no tenía una sonrisa despistada en su rostro. Se había servido uno panecillo, pero no había probado bocado alguno desde que llegaron.

\- Sucede algo Marinette?- Pregunto Adrien, preocupado.

Marinette volvió la mirada hacia sus piernas. El momento había llegado.

Poso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y las apretó con fuerza, sin dejar de observarlas. "vamos Marinette!", pensó. Justo en ese momento vio a Tikki asomarse sutilmente en su cartera y mirarla asintiendo para darle fuerza. Tomo aire y se volvió a observar al chico que la acompañaba.

\- Adrien, hay algo que deseo decirte hace mucho tiempo- comenzó Marinette. Adrien dejo el macarrón que estaba por comerse en su plato y poso con atención sus ojos verdes en los azules de Marinette- sabes…- Marinette no pudo seguir observándolo, sus ojos la derretían, por lo que desvió la mirada hacia un lado. – Tú me gustas mucho, Adrien.

Volvió su mirada al rubio y se sorprendió al verle sonreír.

\- Tú también me gustas mucho Marinette, eres una gran amiga- Un pequeño crack se sintió en el corazón de Marinette y un mareo la azoto. ¿Podía ser posible que tuviera que explicarlo mejor?,

\- No Adrien- La voz de Marinette se tornó seria y suplicante, esta vez sin despegar la vista de él agrego- Estoy enamorada de ti.

Silencio…

Segundo crack en el corazón de Marinette.

Sintió su corazón abrirse por la mitad y un dolor ensordecedor e incontenible embargarla cuando Adrien se quedó en sepulcral silencio.

\- Marinette… yo….- El rubio no supo que decir.

Marinette iba agregar algo, pero de pronto… ring… ring… ring...

El teléfono de Adrien sonaba sobre la mesa… Su padre lo llamaba. Adrien no supo que hacer, no quería ser descortés.

\- Contesta, no quiero que tengas problema por mi culpa- Marinette lo alentó.

Adrien tomo el teléfono y pulso el botón verde.

\- Adrien! Dónde estás?- se escuchó a su padre gritar desde el otro lado del celular- Hay protestas en el centro de parís, cercanas a tu escuela. He mandado antes al guardaespalda y no te encuentra. Debes regresar a casa ahora mismo!-

\- Lo siento Padre, lo llamare de inmediato- colgó el celular

Volvió su mirada a Marinette y justo en ese entonces escucharon una gran explosión cercana a la estación de metro de lugar. Ambos entraron en alerta inmediata.

\- Adrien vete!-exclamo Marinette- Tu Padre se preocupara aún más.

\- Marinette!-exclamo Adrien, preocupado, no quería irse sin resolver el tema y menos dejar sola a Marinette.

\- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- Le aseguro la pelinegra, mirándolo con decisión.

No cuestiono más, le apremiaba tener soledad para convertirse en CatNoir y socorrer a los ciudadanos. Sin más, asintió y se despidió con la mano, antes de salir corriendo por el mismo lugar que habían llegado.

En el momento en que desapareció, Tikki voló hacia la cabeza de Marinette y la miro con tristeza.

\- Oh… Marinette…- dijo con lamento, pero su compañera miraba con ojos indescifrables hacia la nada.

\- Tikki Motas! – grito y sin poder reprochar o negarse, Tikki obedeció al llamado de su portadora y se selló en los aretes para dotarla de poderes.

En unos segundos Ladybug hacía aparición.

Llego a la estación de metro, una gran nube de polvo llenaba el lugar y gente aterrada iba y venía gritando sin parar. Se acercó rápidamente a alguien para obtener información, pero todos estaban fuera de sí. Finalmente pudo entender lo que pasaba.

Un grupo de manifestantes hicieron explotar una bolsa llena de polvo en el metro de la gran ciudad. La gente pensó que se trataba de un atentado terrorista y entraron en pánico. Afortunadamente, no hubo heridos y solo fue cosas de hacer girar el yoyo y el bastón de Catnoir para disipar la nube.

Durante todo lo que duro la misión de ese día Ladybug hablo poco con todos, sus palabras fueron justas y precisas, casi duras, al parecer de Catnoir. La verdad era que después de tantas batallas su lado, el gato ya sabía ver más allá de la máscara y entender que algo le pasaba a su Lady.

Cuando la situación se controló y se despidieron de todos, iba dispuesto a preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero al dar media vuelta, la vio irse rápidamente. Una señal más, de que algo andaba mal. Se apresuró a seguirla.

Luego de varios minutos buscándola, vio entre unas terrazas a una mujer de traje rojo apoyada en el barandal. De lejos pudo notar, como agachaba su cabeza y la escondía en su pecho. ¿Acaso su Lady estaba llorando?

El dolor era tan grande, que ya no lo soporto y se dejó llevar. Gruesas lagrimas caían por desde sus ojos. Sabía todo lo que podría pasar, sabía que podía no ser correspondida a sus sentimientos, pero aun así, dolía demasiado.

De pronto una mano se posó sobre su hombro y se sobresalto. Se volvió de inmediato a ver de quien se trataba.

Los ojos verdes de un gato negro se posaron en su antifaz rojo.

\- My lady…- susurro Catnoir.

Y Ladybug que había estado llorando en silencio, miro asombrada al portador de aquella mano y sin quererlo, se sintió aliviada de verlo, a su amigo, su compañero de batallas, el ser en el mundo en el que más confiaba y sin más, se abalanzo sobre sus brazos.

Catnoir la recibió acurrucándola contra sí, posando una mano en su cintura y otra en su nuca. La envolvió por completo y la dejo desahogarse. Ladybug lloro unos momentos, sin consuelo. Cada sollozo cargado de dolor, le desgarraba su alma gatuna. Nada dolía más que ver sufrir al ser que más amas.

Luego de unos minutos, el llanto bajo en intensidad y Ladybug se separó un poco de Catnoir, que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, respetando sus tiempos.

\- Lo lamento- dijo Ladybug en voz baja.

\- Tranquila My lady, para esto estamos los gatos-dijo con gracia, mientras le secaba con suavidad una lágrima que se escapaba por sus ojos. – Disculpa My lady… pero se puede saber que sucedió?

Ladybug se secó las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas.

\- Hoy yo…- se aclaró la garganta – hoy yo me confesé y….- sollozo- y… fui rechazada- nuevamente llanto.

De pronto Catnoir encontró cierta coincidencia entre el relato de Ladybug y la escena recién vivida en su forma de Adrien. Entonces tomo atención a su entorno y lo reconoció, era la misma terraza donde Marinette le había confesado sus sentimientos minutos atrás. Sin quererlo, palideció… es que acaso…. No… no podía ser cierto. Trago saliva con fuerza y pregunto.

\- Y todo esto…. Lo preparaste tú?- pregunto con miedo.

Entonces sus dudas de dispersaron por completo, cuando Ladybug asintió mientras seguía llorando.

\- Lo lamento tanto gatito…- decía entre sollozos- cuando tu preparaste algo para mí… y… yo no llegue…y luego tu….yo… te rechace y tu… Tu… cómo pudiste seguir después de todo?.

Catnoir apenas escuchaba lo que decía Ladybug, no podía creer lo que acababa de entender.

\- My Lady… -dijo en trance. – qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

Ladybug lo miro sin entender.

\- ¿Qué dices Catnoir? Yo no tengo nada que perdonar, tu eres…- fue interrumpida cuando las manos de Catnoir tomaron las suyas y sus ojos se cerraron en son de aflicción. Con una suave y sutil voz, como si de un conjuro de tratase, catnoir susurro...

\- Garras fuera-

Un rayo verde cubrió a Catnoir. En un segundo el traje negro desapareció y su identidad se revelo.

Adrien Agreste apareció frente a Ladybug.

Congelada se quedó, sin respiración y sin poder creer lo que veía.

Plagg miro desconcertado la situación, pero no interrumpió, apartándose de la escena.

Adrien no dijo palabra alguna. Tanto tiempo amándola, tanto tiempo sin saber que estaba tan cerca, tanto tiempo deseando este momento. Como no pudo ver que esos ojos azules eran los mismos que lo saludaban con tanto entusiasmo todas las mañanas en la escuela. Tan lejos, pero tan cerca a la vez. Tanto daño le había causado por su ceguera.

Sin pensarlo más, se acercó a ella y pese a la sorpresa de la superheroina, no dudo un segundo más y la besó.

Ladybug no opuso resistencia y al principio no hizo movimiento alguno.

Esto era un sueño, pensaba la chica, Catnoir y Adrien Agreste la misma persona, su amor, su sueño, su vida, su todo y estaba frente a ella..

Cuando sintió uno tibios labios sobre los suyos, cayó en cuenta de lo que sucedía, tardando en reaccionar. Esta realidad era mejor de lo que en sus sueños podría haber imaginado y cuando por fin logro razonar, no perdió más tiempo y correspondió al beso entrelazando sus brazos detrás del cuello de Adrien.

Se besaron por largos segundos, hasta que les falto aire.

Se separaron y se abrazaron. Ladybug poso su cabeza y sus manos sobre el pecho de Adrien reconfortándose con su calor, mientras este la abrazo con aun más fuerzas. De pronto la escucho hablar.

Motas fueras- susurro.

Tikki apareció volando sobre las cabezas de ambos y plagg se acercó a ella desconcertado. Se miraron perplejos y luego a sus portadores que se encontraban fundidos en profundo y desesperante abrazo.

\- Marinette- dijo por fin Adrien, pero Marinette se separa de él.

\- Espero no estés decepcionado Adrien, pero esta es tu Lady- le dijo completamente avergonzada, mirando al piso- la torpe panadera.

Las palabras de Marinette le partieron el corazón… decepcionado? Torpe panadera?

Tomo el rostro de Marinette entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarla.

\- Ni en mis más recónditos sueños, podría haber imaginado que esto sería tan perfecto... Marinette- Pronuncio su nombre con dulzura- Te amo.- Agrego para sellar su amor.

Las palabras de Adrien la dejaron muda, pero no tuvo que decir mucho.

En unos segundos se fundieron en un nuevo beso.

**NA: **Hola a todos, comienzo mi incursión en fanfic de esta muy buena serie, un oneshot para entrar en calor. Espero lo disfruten. Espero sus sugerencias, criticas, felicitaciones, etc.


End file.
